fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fanowska Fineasz i Ferb Wiki:Archiwum/Użytkownikowa rywalizacja/2014-2015/archiwalne16
Zapis archiwalny usuniętej strony - link. ---- 'Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację. '''Emily po śmierci Luke'a załamuje się. W trakcie walki z zabójczynią swego brata - Lucy McRichards dziewczyna traci obie oczy. Z czasem ruda popada w co raz większy obłęd. Śmierć ukochanego brata zmienia jak dotąd miłą i wesołą dziewczynę w żądną krwi zabójczynię, która zabije każdego kto w jej mniemaniu obrazi jej brata. Czy komukolwiek uda się ją zatrzymać przed popełnieniem kolejnych morderstw? Bohaterowie *Emily Thompson *Luke Thompson *Lucy McRichards *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Buford Van Stomm *Baljeet Tjinder *Ariana Shackelford *Alexandra Thompson Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Uwaga! Ta strona zawiera wulgaryzmy oraz sceny drastyczne, które mogą być nieodpowiednie dla twojego wieku. Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko! |-|Fabuła= ''Był to ostatni dzień listopada. Wiatr wiał tak, iż z łatwością mógłby pourywać głowy wszystkim ludziom. Brązowowłosy, przystojny chłopak wszedł do swojego domu na ulicy Marple Drive i z impetem trzasnął drzwiami. '' ''-Siema-burknął i rzucił plecakiem o podłogę. Z kuchni wyszła wysoka, zielonooka, na oko 13-letnia dziewczyna. Na jej twarzy roiło się od piegów, a jej rude włosy były związane w warkocz. Fartuch, który miała na sobie był poplamiony sosem do spaghetti. ''-Luke! Ile razy mam ci mówić żebyś nie trzaskał drzwiami?!-powiedziała zdenerwowana. '' ''-Nie spinaj się młoda. '' ''-Nie...'' ''-Taaa "Nie mów na mnie młoda!". Znam ten tekst na pamięć. Emily, nie pie*dol mi tu od rzeczy tylko daj mi coś do żarcia.'' Emily prychnęła i poszła do jadalni. Luke pospiesznie zdjął kurtkę i buty, a następnie udał się w to samo miejsce co ruda. Usiadł przy stole. ''-A tak w ogóle to co się stało, że jesteś w takim złym nastroju?-zapytała dziewczyna.'' ''-Ta baba od matmy znowu dała mi pałę.'' ''-Jakbyś się uczył to miałbyś lepsze oceny-Emily postawiła na stole talerz z jedzeniem.'' ''-Spaghetti? Fajnie. Pizza i kurczaki z KFC już mi się znudziły-chłopak od razu zabrał się do jedzenia.-Sama robiłaś?'' ''-No-odparła z dumą Emily.-Jeśli masz zamiar nazwać mnie teraz grzeczną dziewczynką to zabiję cię gołymi rękoma-dodała.'' Ona od zawsze taka była. Nienawidziła wszelkich "dziewczyńskich" rzeczy. Uwielbiała grać w piłkę nożną, biegać i najchętniej chciałaby być ciągle w ruchu. Luke był jej starszym bratem. Pół roku temu, kiedy ich ojciec - Christian zmarł na zawał serca rodzeństwo zaczęło mieszkać same.(Chłopak był już wtedy pełnoletni, więc mógł przejąć opiekę nad siostrą.) Mieli co prawda matkę - Alexandrę, ale oboje nie chcieli z nią mieszkać. Ich rodzice rozwiedli się kiedy Emily miała 10 lat, a Luke 15. Uważali, iż to rozstanie było winą matki przez co nie chcieli jej już znać. Teraz byli zdani tylko na siebie. Chłopak zarabiał pieniądze i jednocześnie uczył się w liceum. Wszystkie obowiązki domowe spadły na dziewczynę. Tego dnia pierwszy raz przygotowała samodzielnie obiad. ''-Grzeczna dziewczynka-zaśmiał się brązowowłosy. '' Niestety uśmiech szybko znikł z jego twarzy. Usłyszał dźwięk telefonu. Przyszła nowa wiadomość. Jej treść głosiła: "Cześć misiaczku! Spotkajmy się za pół godziny na dachu szkoły. Musimy pogadać. Kocham cię bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo x1000! Twoja Lucy <3" SMS napisała jego była dziewczyna - Lucy McRichards. Od kiedy Luke z nią zerwał ona nie dawała mu spokoju. Ciągle do niego wydzwaniała, nachodziła go i próbowała go przekonać do ponownego związku. Z marnym skutkiem. Można było ją nazwać stalkerką. Gdyby oboje występowali w anime to Lucy na pewno byłaby typem yandere. '' ''Luke westchnął. Poszedł na chwilę do toalety. Kiedy wrócił zastał zdenerwowaną Emily, która krzątała się po pokoju ze szmatką w dłoni. Ze stołu, na podłogę kapał sok. '' ''-Ku*wa!-krzyknął chłopak. Jego IPhone był cały zalany.-Mój telefon! ''-Przepraszam...Chciałam tylko nalać soku...machnęłam ręką...-tłumaczyła się jego siostra.'' ''-ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! ZALAŁAŚ MÓJ TELEFON! WIESZ ILE ON KOSZTOWAŁ?!'' ''-Nie chciałam!'' ''-ZAMKNIJ RYJ MAŁA DZIWO!-Luke wymierzył swojej siostrze uderzenie w policzek. Rudowłosa była zszokowana. Brat po raz pierwszy ją uderzył. Jej oczy napełniły się łzami. Zwykle nie płakała. Nie była typem beksy. Ale tym razem nie mogła powstrzymać swoich emocji...'' ''-C-co...co...ty...'' Do chłopaka momentalnie dotarło co zrobił. ''-Emily...ja...sorry...'' ''-SORRY?! SŁUCHAJ DEBILU, OD ŚMIERCI TATY CIĄGLE TYLKO MYJĘ PODŁOGI, SPRZĄTAM TWÓJ POKÓJ, BO TOBIE SIĘ NIE CHCE, PIORĘ TWOJE ŚMIERDZĄCE SKARPETY, A TY MI SIĘ TAK ODWDZIĘCZASZ? ZA JEDEN BŁĄD MNIE BIJESZ?!-Nagle jej ton z wściekłego zmienił się w smutny.-Jesteś moim bratem...kocham cię...ale...-nie chciała już z nim rozmawiać. Pobiegła do swojego pokoju i zamknęła się w nim. '' ''-A w sumie to spie*dalaj...-wyszeptał tylko Luke. Ubrał się i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.'' Przez chwilę błąkał się po mieście bez celu. Nie chciał wracać do domu. Nagle przypomniało mu się o wiadomości od Lucy. Pomyślał, że mógłby pójść na miejsce spotkania. Przecież co mogło by się stać? Lucy przez chwilę będzie gadać jakieś głupoty, a potem oboje się rozejdą. Napisał swojej siostrze krótki SMS: "Idę do Lucy." '' ''Poszedł w wyznaczone miejsce. Czekała na niego wysoka, szczupła dziewczyna. Miała długie, czarne włosy i szare oczy. Była bardzo ładna. ''-LUKE!!!-krzyknęła Lucy i zaczęła się do niego przytulać.'' ''-Czego chcesz?-chłopak odepchnął ją od siebie.'' ''-Oh, mój misiaczku...tak bardzo chciałabym do ciebie wrócić.'' ''-Ale ja nie chcę.'' ''-Ale ja cię KOCHAM!'' ''-Ale ja ciebie nie-brązowowłosy chciał już się oddalić, ale dziewczyna przytrzymała go. Była całkiem silna.-Pocałuj mnie albo tego pożałujesz!'' ''-Nie żartuj...-Luke nie dokończył zdania. Lucy złapała go za kołnierz i popchnęła go. Spadł z dachu. '' ''-Gdybyś docenił moją miłość to byś tak nie skończył-wyszeptała. '' Przez chwilę popatrzyła jeszcze na zwłoki swojego ukochanego, które leżały w kałuży krwi, a następnie jak gdyby nigdy nic poszła do domu zrobić sobie herbatkę. Emily cała we łzach siedziała na kanapie i przeglądała album ze zdjęciami. Były tam wszystkie fotografie z jej bratem - kiedy była niemowlęciem i Luke nosił ją na rękach, jak razem grali w piłkę nożną, jak spali wtuleni do siebie. Przez głowę przeleciały jej wszystkie ich wspólne chwile - wszystkie zabawy, wszystkie rozmowy i wreszcie wszystkie kłótnie. Także ta w dzień jego śmierci. Jak mogli się pokłócić o tak błahą rzecz jak telefon?! Ruda czuła do niego żal, iż ten ją wtedy uderzył, ale jednocześnie bardzo go kochała. Oddała by wszystko by tylko przywrócić go do życia. Jeszcze miesiąc temu mieszkali razem. Dziś był dzień jego pogrzebu. Drzwi się otworzyła i weszła przez nie piękna, rudowłosa kobieta - matka Emily, Alexandra. Dziewczyna musiała z nią zamieszkać chociaż nie chciała tego. -Musimy się zbierać-powiedziała kobieta. Emily nic jej nie odpowiedziała. Od śmierci Luke'a w ogóle się nie odzywała. Ubrała czarny płaszcz i kozaki w tym samym kolorze. Miała już na sobie koszulę z długim rękawem oraz zwykłe jeansy. Wszystko w żałobnym kolorze. Ona i matka pojechały do kościoła. Nie było dużo ludzi. Głównie sąsiedzi i przyjaciele rodziny. Kiedy ceremonia się zakończyła i ruda stała nad grobem swojego brata rozpłakała się. Nie mogła się powstrzymać. Alexandra przytuliła swoją córkę,ale ta ją odepchnęła. Podeszli do nich Izabela Garcia-Shapiro - najlepsza przyjaciółka Emily, jej chłopak - Buford Van Stomm oraz jej przyjaciele - Fineasz Flynn, Ferb Fletcher i Baljeet Tjinder. -Przykro mi...-Iza nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. -Będę się modlić za twoje brata-odezwał się Baljeet. -Jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz potrzebować naszej pomocy to śmiało mów. Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi-powiedział Fin. -Racja. Przyjaciele nigdy cię nie opuszczą-wyszeptała Izabela. -A zwłaszcza twój chłopak-powiedział Buford. -Ja...dziękuję wam. Jesteście wspaniali-Emily odezwała się po raz pierwszy od śmierci brata. Pocałowała swojego chłopaka. Ferb nic nie powiedział tylko położył kwiaty na grobie Luke'a. Zawsze był małomówny. Dochodziła godzina 19:00. Z nieba spadł pierwszy śnieg... ---- Emily kompletnie się załamała. Dostała depresji. Ciągle siedziała w swoim pokoju i cięła się. Spędzała czas na przeglądaniu albumów ze zdjęciami i rozmyślaniu o swoim bracie. Chodziła w jego ubraniach. Jadła tylko to co on lubił. Przestała się odzywać. Przestała chodzić do szkoły. Przyjaciele chcieli się z nią skontaktować, jednak ona nie życzyła sobie ich widzieć. Chciała być sama. Sama ze swoimi wspomnieniami. Znienawidziła Lucy. Wiedziała, iż tylko ona mogła go zabić. Niestety, ale dziewczynie nigdy nie udowodniono winy. Luke nie miał na ciele odcisków jej palców, gdyż tego dnia było zimno i czarnowłosa miała na sobie rękawiczki. Poza tym zmusiła swoją siostrę, aby ona powiedziała, iż w tym czasie Lucy była u niej w domu. Policja zawiesiła śledztwo. Emily była bardzo zła z powodu bezradności służb prawa. Chciała zemsty. Chciała żeby Lucy zginęła tak jak jej ukochany braciszek. Chciała zabić ją i wykąpać się w jej krwi. Miała w nocy sny, w których torturowała ją na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Zemsta miała nadejść już niedługo... ---- Alexandra jak zwykle wstała rano, aby pójść do pracy. Bardzo martwiła się stanem psychicznym swojej córki. Kochała ją i chciała odbudować relacje z nią. Na próżno. Kiedy ona i Christian byli jeszcze małżeństwem on często wypominał jej zdrady, których się nie dopuściła. Jej dzieci to słyszały i wierzyły ojcu przez co obwiniały matkę o rozpad ich małżeństwa. Nie chciały się już z nią kontaktować. Kiedy kobieta poszła do jadalni bardzo się zdziwiła. Przy stole siedziała jej córka. Po raz pierwszy od pogrzebu wyszła z pokoju.(Nie licząc oczywiście chodzenia do toalety.)Wyglądała inaczej. Jej włosy nie były rude tylko czerwone jak krew. Zdobiło je kilka czarnych pasemek. Były rozpuszczone, a nie tak jak zwykle związane w warkocz. Dziewczyna była ubrana w dużą, czarną bluzę swojego brata, szare spodnie i czarne Conversy. Na jej rękach i twarzy roiło się od blizn. Jadła płatki. -Emily...-wydusiła z siebie Alexandra. -Tak, to ja mamo. Idę do szkoły-odpowiedziała ze stoickim spokojem dziewczyna. -Teraz? A poza tym...twoje włosy... -Przefarbowałam je. A teraz idę. -Ale... -Nara-Emily wyszła z domu i udała się do szkoły. Wszystko sobie zaplanowała. Wzięła do plecaka nóż. Po skończonych zajęciach pójdzie do domu Lucy i zabije ją. Wreszcie dokona zemsty. ---- W szkole wszyscy się zdziwili widokiem Emily. W końcu nie było jej aż dwa miesiące. Wiele ludzi witało się z nią i mówili, że jest im przykro z powodu Luke'a. Dziewczyna od zawsze była lubianą uczennicą. Niestety byli też ludzie, którzy nie przepadali za rudowłosą... Lekcje przebiegały normalnie. Na długiej przerwie Emily rozmawiała z Bufordem i Izabelą, aż nagle podeszła do nich Ariana Shackelford - otyła, brzydka dziewczyna o krótkich, brązowych oczach i piwnych oczach. Była typem osób, które chciały się dowartościować wyśmiewaniem się z innych. Ona i ruda bardzo się nie lubiły. -Słyszałam, że twój braciak kopnął w kalendarz-zaśmiała się. -Ty...-Emily chciała coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymała ją Iza. -Daruj sobie, Aria-burknęła. -Ooo! Barbie broni swej psiapsiółki! Jak słodko-drwiła Ariana. -Masz coś do mojej dziewczyny?-wtrącił się Buford. -Jakbym była twoim bratem to też bym wolała umrzeć niż mieć taką siostrę-mówiła Arii. -Ty...ty...suko!-krzyknęła Emily. Nie mogła się opanować. Wyjęła z plecaka nóż i wbiła jej go w brzuch. Aria zaczęła krzyczeć i pluć krwią. Emily biła ją i kopała z okrzykiem "POŻAŁUJESZ TEGO DZI*KO!". Rzecz jasna dużo osób chciało ją powstrzymać, ale Emily była silniejsza. Szybko i umiejętnie dźgała Arianę nożem. Raniła ją w najczulsze punkty. Krew lała się na prawo i lewo. 13-latka była cała w niej umazana. Na koniec wbiła swemu wrogowi nóż w głowę przecinając ją na pół. Wybiegła ze szkoły. -Pierwszy cel wyeliminowany-pomyślała i pobiegła do domu Lucy. Czarnowłosa mieszkała sama. W końcu miała 18 lat -ZABIJĘ CIĘ TAK JAK TY ZABIŁAŚ MOJEGO BRACISZKA!-wrzasnęła Emily wyważając drzwi. -Uspokoj się. Luke nie potrafił docenić mej miłości więc tego pożałował-powiedziała Lucy. -WYPRUJĘ CI FLAKI! GIŃ SUKO!-krzyczała ruda i rzuciła się na 18-latkę. Zaczęły walczyć. Obie były biegłe w sztukach walki. Szarpały się. Emily kilka próbowała zaździać dziewczynę nożem, ale zawsze chybiła. Nagle Lucy wzięła kwas solny i wypaliła przeciwniczce oczy. Ruda zaczęła machać nożem na oślep. Wreszcie trafiła rywalkę w serce. Krew rozprysła się na wszystkie strony. Emily była cała w czerwonej cieczy. Zaczęła ją zlizywać. Uciekła. Nie odczuwała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Zabicie Arii i Lucy było dla niej przyjemnością. ---- Minęło pół roku. Dziewczyna znalazła małą, chatkę w lesie i zamieszkała w niej. Polowała na zwierzęta. Dzięki temu przetrwała. Słuch o niej zaginął. Mimo braku oczu nauczyła się normalnie poruszać. Jej stan psychiczny był co raz gorszy. Zaczęła słyszeć głos łudzącą podobny do jej brata, który kazał jej wszystkich zabić. Przez pewien czas próbowała z nim walczyć, ale w końcu się poddała. Zmieniła się w bezlitosną maszynę do zabijania. Pragnęła tylko kolejnej przelanej krwi. Na początku zabijała tylko zwierzęta. Potem wzięła się za ludzi, którzy chodzili na grzyby do lasu. Wreszcie zapragnęła czegoś nowego. Zapragnęła zabić bliskie jej osoby. ---- Była 10 rano. Alexandra miała tego dnia wolne, więc postanowiła pospać trochę dłużej. Niespodziewanie jej córka wskoczyła do domu przez okno jej sypialni. Szkło rozbiło się w drobny mak. Kobieta gwałtownie zerwała się z łóżka. Zobaczyła, iż stoi nad nią Emily. Była ubrana tak samo jak wtedy kiedy widziała ją po raz ostatni. Była cała we krwi. Jej źrenice były rozszerzone, a na twarzy widniał szaleńczy uśmiech. W dłoni trzymała nóż - swoje ulubione narzędzie zbrodni. -E-e-mily?-wyjąkała przerażona kobieta. -Cześć mamusiu. Pobawmy się...-powiedziała wesoło Emily i za chwilę dodała-...w chirurgów. POBAWMY SIĘ W CHIRURGÓW! Alexandra zaczęła biec przez korytarz. Chciała uciec od swojej córki. Nagle dziewczyna rzuciła w nią nożem. Trafiła w prawą nogę. Matka upadła. Emily zbliżyła się do niej. -Proszę...przestań-płakała Alexandra. -NIE! PONIESIESZ KARĘ ZA TE WSZYSTKIE TWOJE ZDRADY!-wrzeszczała zabójczyni. -Jaa... -Ciii...pobawmy się w chirurgów. Emily wyjęła nóż z nogi swojej rodzicielki. Kobieta płakała, krzyczała i błagała o pomoc, ale to nic nie dawało. Jej córka wyjęła jej struny głosowe. Za pomocą noża rozcinała swojej rodzicielce mięśnie i ścięgna. Wzięła nożyczki i zaczęła "wiercić nimi" w brzuchu matki. Wydłubała Alexandrze oczy. Wyjęła wszystkie narządy. Krew lała się strumieniami. Emily nie odczuwała żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Okropnie się śmiała. Jej śmiech przypominał śmiech Shion Sonozaki, kiedy widziała jak Rika popełnia samobójstwo. Jej matka umarła w bólu i agonii. -Pa, pa mamusiu-wyszeptała dziewczyna. Podpaliła swój dom i udała się w stronę posesji Flynn-Fletcherów. Wparowałam tam z okrzykiem "POBAWMY SIĘ W CHIRURGÓW!". ---- Na podłodze walały się zmasakrowane zwłoki Baljeeta, Ferba, Buforda i Fineasza. Tylko Izabela jak na razie uszła z życiem. -Jesteś potworem!-krzyczała. -Nie marnuj śliny na mówienie oczywistych rzeczy-zaśmiała się Emily. -Czemu to zrobiłaś?! Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi! -Byliście. -Co oni ci zrobili? Co zrobił ci Baljeet, Ferb, twój chłopak Buford czy...Fineasz?!-na dźwięk jego imienia Iza zaczęła strasznie płakać. -On mówił mi żebym to zrobiła... -Kto ci to mówił?! -Luke! -Luke nie żyje! Uświadom to sobie wreszcie. Morderstwa nie przywrócą go do życia! -Ale sprawią, że będzie szczęśliwy! -WCALE NIE!-wydarła się czarnowłosa. -A WŁAŚNIE, ŻE TAK!-Emily ruszyła na swoją przyjaciółkę z nożem.-POBAWMY SIĘ W CHIRURGÓW! Iza z trudem odpierała ataki zabójczyni. Nie rozumiała jak jej przyjaciółka mogła zamienić się w takiego potwora. Emily szybkim ruchem ucięła jej ucho. Dziewczyna jęknęła z bólu. Nagle przypomniała sobie, iż w szufladzie jest pistolet. To była jej ostatnia deska ratunku. Szybko otworzyła ją i wzięła narzędzie. Strzeliła. ---- Był brzydki, ponury dzień. Izabela wybrała się na cmentarz, aby odwiedzić groby swoich przyjaciół. Kupiła 8 zniczy oraz 5 bukietów kwiatów. Na grobach Buforda, Ferba i Baljeeta złożyła fioletowe irysy. Pochyliła się nad grobem Fineasza, pocałowała go i złożyła na nim czerwone róże. Grób Emily znajdował się koło grobu jej brata. Iza położyła na nim piękne tulipany. -Emily...nie wiem co o tobie myśleć. Zrobiłaś wiele błędów...ale byłaś po prostu zagubiona. Ja...ty...zawsze będziesz moją przyjaciółką-wyszeptała. Po jej policzku spłynęła mała, samotna łza... KONIEC